Of Elves and Dragons
by Lunareye
Summary: An elvish lady is found in the woods, gravely wounded. Who is she and what is her purpose? This is my first story.
1. Elf Discovery

Chapter 1- Elf Discovery

There were flickering shadows in the warm summer night. A group of four humans was hunting for whatever they could find in the forest. A crash was heard near them in the underbrush. "What was that?" asked a woman with long black hair named Morwen.

"I don't know," replied a man that was tall and had short, brown hair.

"Well why don't we just go and see, Haldir," the other man said.

There was another woman there also who had her brown locks tied into a bun and green eyes, but she kept silent.

Following a trail of blood, they came across a beautiful lady. "It's an elf!" exclaimed Morwen.

"And an almost dead one at that, right Finduilas?" replied Haldir. She simply nodded.

"We need to give her some help, so Morwen, go get some water. Haldir, get a fire going. And Finduilas find out what her injuries are. I'll make sure whatever attacked her doesn't come back."

"OK, Morgoth," they all chorused except Finduilas.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2- The Awakening

As he was watching, he studied the elf's features. She had blood red hair, high cheekbones and a well-toned body. He wondered what her eyes would be like. Green? Blue? He could only guess until she woke up.

Suddenly there was a bright light and she was gone.

He looked around startled at Finduilas. Her green met his dark blue. "That was a flash of tremendous healing power from the elf, Morgoth. She must be somewhere around here," said Finduilas when she saw his frightened eyes.

"She's correct," a deep, exotic voice said.

They both turned to find themselves looking into silver eyes. "Do not be afraid, I will not hurt you."

Morgoth was transfixed on her. While she was laying down, he couldn't se what her clothing was, but now he saw a very delicately made dress, but he could tell appearances can be deceiving. It was probably made of one of the strongest materials of this world.

The elf noticed his attention, but kept her tongue.

"I'm sorry for staring at you, my lady," said Morgoth after a moment of silence.

"My name is Elendial, Morgoth," she replied

He was surprised that she knew his name, but accepted it because she was an elf.

She took something out of a pocket that he did not notice. I t looked like a big red stone. It was smooth and somewhat spherical. "I believe you are the rightful owner of this," she said directed to Morgoth as she handed it to him.

"What is it?" he replied as he felt that it was kind of warm.

"It's not what you would expect."

There was a cracking sound and the stone split right open. Right in the middle was a red dragon. "A dragon!"

While all this was happening, Finduilas was watching but now she ran over to inspect the tiny thing. "That's certainly a dragon!"

"It only hatches when it's in its rider's arms," explained Elendial

There was a tremendous roar somewhere in the distance and the dragon cowered into Morgoth's hands a little more.

"That was the dark dragon of the dragon slayer. You must get away from here. If you want to live, we have to leave quickly."

"Tell the others that I'll come back after the treat is gone, Finduilas," Morgoth said.

She nodded, and they were off.

Right then, the others came back. "Where's Morgoth and the elf?" asked Haldir.

"I'll explain everything, but it might take awhile."


	3. The Flight

Chapter 3- The Flight

Elendial and the young rider had been traveling for several days without any event. The dragon had grown tremendously and was beginning to fly. "Try to catch the wind under your wings, Firetongue," Said Elendial slowly to the young dragon.

He did what she asked and got off the ground. He wavered, but gained altitude and soon got above the clouds.

After a while, he came back down and they went on their way.

A couple of weeks later, the dragon had grown to its adult size. Today, Morgoth planed to start flying on Firetongue. "Just sit between the lowest spikes and hold on. You'll be fine and if you do fall off, he'll catch you," explained Elendial to Morgoth.

"I don't know about this!" exclaimed Morgoth as he climbed on to Firetongue's back.

'It'll be fine! I'll catch you if you fall,' Firetongue telepathically sent.

And with that they took off into the clear blue sky. Morgoth no longer thought of his fear, but put all of his feeling into making this the ride of his life. They twisted and turned, did flips and rolls and not once did he fall off.

When they got back on the ground, Elendial, in a steady voice, said "Soon you will need to learn how to figh5t on a dragon and not only on land. And we need to keep sparing to get your strength up."

"Ok. Let me go find another stick."

"No, we're going to spar with swords today. Do not hold back and try to kill me." She pulled out two swords from her pack, a sea blue one and a blood red one. She threw the blue one to Morgoth and took a fighting stance.

He charged at her, but she blocked and swiveled to swipe at his back. She stopped centimeters from his spine and said, "You need to protect your back more and concentrate on defending instead of attacking."

And they did that until he fell asleep.

"Humans are so weak."

'Tell me about it,' replied Firetongue who was still up. 'When are you going to tell him?'

"I don't know," Elendial said simply, "I really don't know."


	4. The Battle

Chapter 4- The Battle

Months after, they still hadn't heard from the dark dragon and it's rider, the dragon slayer. Morgoth put the thought out of his mind and put his training and dragon first. Elendial had proven to be a great teacher, but he often wondered where she learned such things.

They were in the middle of one of their routine training practices when there were loud thuds in the air. "What is that?" Morgoth asked above the noise.

"You must get out of here. The rider is coming!" Elendial said. Morgoth did just that and rode Firetongue to the other side of the forest (but Firetongue could still hear and he transferred what they said to Morgoth.)

"What do you want, Saron?" the elf asked the dark figure when it came.

It had a black cape on and was ridding a black dragon that looked absolutely evil.

"You know what I am after," he replied in an icy voice.

"Well, you're not getting it while I'm here!" and she started transforming. "As long as the queen of the dragons is here, you're not getting the last of the pure dragons!" she said.

When she had totally transformed, she was a cross between an elf and a lion with dragon wings. "Witness my true power!" She lunged at him.

She was too quick, so the dragon couldn't block, so she had the dragon in her powerful jaws. The dragon reared up and slammed her to the ground.

While all of this was happening, Morgoth and Firetongue were getting bolder and closer to the fight. Morgoth was surprised that Elendial was the queen of the dragons, but quickly clicked the pieces together. So that was how she knew so much about dragons! As he watched her fight, he noticed how good she was in a real battle and noted all of her attacks for further use.

The battle was equally matched. Elendial sent a couple daggers and dirks, but they would always be deflected. And Saron would send powerful magic to paralyze her, but she would deflect it with an energy shield.

And then it faltered.

Just for a second but it was enough time for Saron to send a powerful attack to strike her down.

Although she wasn't paralyzed, she couldn't fight anymore.

Before he raised his black sword to end her life, he said, "Long live the queen!"

Down and down the sword plunged, but it was blocked by a blue blade. "You're right. Long live the queen!" said Morgoth, Firetongue beside him looking and glaring at his black counterpart.

"So isn't it the last rider of the Pures? I have waited long for this moment! Now you shall die along with your dragon!" Saron hissed.

He tried to swipe at Morgoth, but he blocked it. "You're better than I expected," Saron said.

Again the blades of black and blue collided. That went on for several minutes. They were both equally matched and getting tired out. "No one is going to win this way, so lets see how good you are as a dragon rider," reasoned Saron.

Morgoth silently agreed with him and called Firetongue over and Saron did the same with his dragon. 'Let the fight begin!' sent Firetongue. And they both spiraled upward into the darkening sky.

Scratching and biting at each other the dragons were fighting the battle. The only thing the riders could do was to hang on and add moral support to their dragons.

Being slightly bigger, the black dragon should have had the upper hand, but it lacked the heart of a true pure.

Delivering one final blow, Firetongue watched the black dragon and it's rider fall to their deaths.


	5. The Queen

Chapter 5- The Queen

When Morgoth and Firetongue reached the ground, the first thing they saw was Elendial, the queen of dragons in her true form with a golden pure dragon behind her.

"My task here is done. When you found me I was deliberately wounded so I could make sure you were the right one. In the battle, my shield faltered because I made it so. If I didn't do that, you would not have known your full potential. Go and be prosperous and goodbye for now, Dragonrider." And with that she spread her wings and left with the golden dragon to the land were past dragons and their riders live in harmony together.

The End 


End file.
